I Make It Work
by signofthemoon
Summary: Max, Fang, and Iggy all receive a letter of acceptance into Hogwarts, follow them and their interactions with Harry, Ron and Hermione. This story follow the plot line of the philosophers stone. Remake.
1. Chapter 1

**I am back baby! Well not really. I am re-righting this whole thing. I apologize in advance for any spelling errors you will find in this story. :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Maximum Ride they both belong to their respective owners. I am not making profit for writing this story nor to a plan on. **

* * *

"I love deadlines. I love the whooshing noise they make as they go by."  
― Douglas Adams, _The Salmon of Doubt_

* * *

Life is hard when you're a kid with wings, you heard me right wings. My name is Maximum Ride, (Like it I named myself,) and I grew up in a place called The School, and no it's not the place you go to learn. It's where adults experiment on children. Babies. Most of them did not make it past the first stages of experimentation. The Flock and I are what they call 'successful' experiments.

The Flock is what me and my family call our self, because of the whole, you know wings thing. The flock consists of me Max (the leader), Fang (A.K.A Mr. Emotionless rock.), Iggy (who is blind yet can cook better then me) us three are eleven, Nudge (Lil' Miss Chatter-box) who is nine, The Gasman or Gazzy (name says everything) who is seven, and Angel (my little girl not actually but I raised her) who is 4. Let's not forget Jeb who was once one of those evil scientist at the school but broke us out and now he takes care of us and taught us how to fly, (we are all 2% bird, so we have wings) and has acted like the dad none of us had. The only ones related are Gazzy and Angel who are brother and sister. Enough with all this explaining stuff, its time to get on with life.

The sunlight streamed through the window of my giant E shaped house. I sighed and raised my arms to block the light. Grumbling I walked into the kitchen.

"Watcha doin' " Gazzy asked, Peering at me with big blue eyes. I ruffled his hair.

"Getting food, want some?" I replied.

"AHHHHHH! Max is going to try to cook again" He screamed running to a corner.

"I thought we agreed for you to never to touch the stove." Fang said from behind me.

I screamed and then said " stop doing that. Any way I was just getting cereal. Calm down."

Fang grinned and walked over to the couch. As I was walking into the kitchen I realized that it was July 31, My birthday. When I was little Jeb said something about this being my birthday. I would just wait for everyone else to notice. I looked around the kitchen and a letter on the island and an owl sitting on the fridge. Hoe did an owl get into the kitchen mmmmmm. I picked up the upside down envelope, and read the front. What this can't be right it was for me.

Ms. Maximum Ride

Colorado

Giant E House

Biggest room.

Must be for me. I opened it and read the whole thing...

"JEB!" I scream so loud I most likely woke up Nudge who slept like a came rushing into the kitchen, and that's when I noticed that there was two other letter's for Iggy and Fang. At that I almost fainted.

"What's wrong Max?" Jeb demanded. I was to shocked by the letters to make any real words come out of my mouth, so I handed him the letter. He read it out loud.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin,First Class,Grand Sorc.,Chf. Warlook,Supreme Mugwump,International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Ms Ride,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

"One of these 'wizard' people are supposed to be coming today." I said, then added "there's letter's for Iggy and Fang to."

"What? A wizard person coming to our home," Jeb questioned.

"Here" I said taking the letter from him.

Dear Ms Ride,

I am sure you have a lot of questions that you want answered your family included. All of your questions will be answered, later on in the day. I hope you do not mind my intrusion into your house, but like I said I am sure you and your family have questions that need to be answered.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore,

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"So we have a wizard person coming to our house, Max, Fang and I are wizards, and we have wings, hmmmmmm whats wrong with this picture!" Iggy said shouting the last part.

"Iggy, honestly how did we not see this coming, we are far from normal encase you didn't notice"I said rolling my eyes.

" Oh my God, I wonder what the head master will look like, is he old, is he young. I wonder what wizards wear, that reminds me do you get wands, and brooms,and what if your start growing a mole, ewww that would be so gross, speaking of gross whats with the owl what if it makes a mess every were."Nudge rambled. The owl ruffled his feathers at her and blinked.

"I am going to go out side to fly and wait for that guy to get there." I said heading to the door.

"Be careful Max"Jeb said. I rolled my eyes at him.

I ran the rest of the way outside. Glad to be away from Nudge who started talking again, I swear that girl could make a nun kill herself. After walking out side a couple of steps I heard the ruffling of clothes behind me, I whipped around and was in a fighting position before you could say 'to the maximum'.

"Hello, I am Albus Dumbledore, and you must be Maximum. I won't hurt you, I came here to talk about Hogwarts. Is Jeb at home, by the way Maximum Happy Birthday" An old man with long hair and a really long beard said to me offering his hand. I stared at it as though it would bite me.

"Max, you can trust him." Angels voice came from behind me. When I turned around the rest of my family stood behind me. When did they come outside...

I turned back to Dumbledore and shook his hand. We invited Dumbledore inside, and sat around the island. Nobody was saying anything, untill Dumbledore broke the silence, " Maximum, have you every been able to change your appearance in any way."

I blushed...Wait a minute Maximum Ride does not blush. I look at the ground. How did he know I could change my appearance, It was one of my closely guarded secrets. "How'd you know?"

"Maximum every wizard child under the age of seventeen has something called the trace, it shows when you use magic. Your ability to change your appearance is a magical gift, The School did nothing to you for this to happen. You're a Metamorphmagus." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes."I'd show your family, they seem to be a little confused."

I looked over to where everyone else sat, staring at me with a look of confusion on their faces. I sighed, and closed my eyes. I concentrated on being tall,with straight platinum blonde hair that came to my waist, Golden eyes, and red lips. I felt a tingle run through my body as my appearance changed. When I opened my eyes, every one was staring at me funny, well except for Iggy who was yelling and swearing about not being able to see.

"Iggy! Language." Jeb scolded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Nudge asked, with a sad expression on her face." is what you look like actually what you look like?"

"I didn't tell you, because I felt like even more of a freak then I am. And no blond hair and brown eyes is not what I look like. I go around like that because my real appearance looks like my mom and I only have one memory of her and it's horrible. I'll show you what I actually look like if you want me too." I said with my eye's still on the floor.

"Please." Fangs monotone voice spoke.

I change my appearance to my real one. It was done I looked in the window and saw my reflection. My Hair was dark brown and extremely curly but was not frizzy what so ever. Black eyes,and Olive skin. Dumbledore had a look of recognition on his face but it was gone so quickly I wasn't even sure it was really there.

" Your really pretty Max. Why hide it?" Jeb asked from his seat.

"Because like I said I look like my mother and the only memory I have of her is not very pleasant." I said with tears coming to my eyes, just thinking about it.

"What was it?" asked Angel, who was smart for her age...we think she can read minds.

" When I was about three, I was playing in a giant room with a boy around the same age as me with white hair. My mom came in and took me out into another room, and put a raven with clipped wings on the table and told me to kill it. I wouldn't kill an innocent creature. That made her really mad. She said a word I didn't understand, and pointed a stick at me, then there was the worst pain I have ever felt in my life."I shuddered then continued." The next day there were shouts around the house and a bunch of loud pops. Everyone was gone. Later that day the erasers got into the house."

Fang walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. Which was weird for well somebody who shows the same amount of emotion as a rock. I smiled a sad smile at him.

Iggy looked down the back at me,(well right beside my head.)"I guess knowing your parents didn't love you is harder than not knowing your parents at all."

" I don't really care anymore." I sighed, " I mean it hurts a little, but I didnt let it slow me down or hold me back."

"I was the one who stopped the Erasers from killing you that night. So I guess it's my fault that you suffered at The School, but I couldn't let you die at the claws of an Eraser. But I didn't know that everyone had left you in the house all alone with no one coming back for you, I thought they had gone out and left you with the servants who were killed by the Erasers."Jeb's voice was shaking with emotion.

"Jeb I don't blame you for taking me The School. I really don't" after saying that I realized that we forgot Dumbledore was in the room with us.

"why don't we set up a date to go shopping for your school supplies if your going?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Hell ya were going."Iggy shouted.

"Iggy, language" I scolded him

"English!" He shouts at me

"Your pushin' it Ig" I glared at him even though he can't see. He grinned sheepishly at me.

"So is that a yes or a no to going to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore smiled.

"It's a yes I do belive" Jeb replied looking at each of us, while we grinned and nodded

" so how does August 15 sound to you?" asked Dumbledore. " The grounds keeper Hagrid would take you to England to get your supplies. And if you're wondering The school is somewhere in Scotland. Hagrid will explain more when he comes to get you, He will also be telling Max, Fang, and Iggy how to get to the school."

Dumbledore looked at a pocket watch, the remarked " well I have to be off, Good day."

He turned on his heel and was gone.

"well it looks like we're moving to England" Jeb said making his way towards the computer.

* * *

**Well, that looks like the end of this chapter folks. **

**Review and PM me please. They make bad days better. **

**The First Review gets the next Chapter Dedicated to them, I pinky swear.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaitlyn: :)Thanks, well here is some more you can read. BTW I have no clue why I am writing this but my best friend always calls me Kaitlyn, even though my name means Katherine in Welsh.**

**fantasybookworm2012: You probably did read it before, I took it down and reposted it. I combined a bunch of chapters together too. Sorry if I confused you. :/**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or Harry Potter they belong to there respective owners**

* * *

Up until the date we were suposed to go to get supplies for school with Hagrid, we were packing for the move to some where in Surrey, A place called Little Whinging. I only saw a picture of it. It was one of those neighbourhoods where the grass was a shining green, and the hedges were perfectly timed. It wouldn't look like that for long with Gazzy and Iggy, living there. The little pyro's.

"Jeb whats the address where living at," I yelled at Jeb who was in the living room.

"Number three Privet Drive, why?" Jeb answered walking into the kitchen.

"I couldn't remember the address." I said.

After telling every one I could change my appearance, I was finaly able to let go of trying to keep my hair and eyes one colour. My eyes where currently rainbow, and my hair was dark purple. It also changed according to my mood.

"Max, can you change into me?" Angel asked her blue eyes wide. I concentrated on what she looked like and when I opened my eye's I was A few feet shorter the usual. I looked at Angel. She smiled.

"We are going to go wake Fang up." Angel giggled.

As we walked into fangs room I was really shocked. For someone who didn't say much his room was a mess. I looked and round at the mess, and stepped forward, but almost slipped on an article of clothing. I looked down and saw that it was a pair of his...Boxers.

My hair turned bright red, and Angel looked at me with wide eyes and shook her head. I quickly changed my hair back, to Angel's blonde.

"On the count of three, we will jump on him, okay?"Angel whispered, I nodded.

"one,two,three!" we both launched ourselves at the sleeping figure on the bed. Before we landed some one grabbed us from behind and turned us around.

It was Fang. He grinned and pulled back the blankets to show pillows placed under the blanket.

"How?" I asked changing back into me.

"Heard you" He answered placing Angel on the floor.

"Start packing were leaving tomorrow,"I told him before exiting the room to go pack my things. It didn't take long to pack everything I had into boxes, I didn't own much.

"Kids get down here please!" Jeb yelled from the kitchen.

When I walked in every one was sitting around the little island.

"Okay our new house is small so the girls will be sharing a room, and the guys will be sharing a room.I will take the smallest room for myself."Jeb explained."I split basement into seven parts, one for each of you and a big one for all of us. With your little rooms you can do what ever you want. They are not big enough to put a bed in but can function as anything else you need. Is that okay."

We all looked at each other, and nodded.

Iggy was having a hard time moving around the house with all the boxes in the way. After we get the school supplies, we sent a letter to the wizard Hospital to see if Iggy could get his sight back but they said it would be better to wait a year or two before that happened. BOOM. It felt like someone was shaking the house.

"It's Hagrid." Angel laughed taking off toward the door. We all reached the door as a second boom was heard.

"Calm down, before you break our door down!" Iggy shouted opening the door. I slapped him in the back of the head.

I looked at Hagrid and, Man that guy was huge. He laughed at Iggy and me before introducing himself. "The name's Rubeus Hagrid, but you can call me Hagrid,"

"cool name," Gazzy said running up to him.

"I"m sorry but I know yer names, I just don't have a name to put to a face " Hagrid smiled guiltily.

"I'm Maximum Ride but just call me Max, that's Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman or Gazzy, Angel, and Jeb."I said pointing to each one in turn.

"So are you guys all packed, Dumbledore asked me ter move your stuff into a movin' truck so it wouldn't look so strange to the muggle's livin' around you. Then we'd be goin' to get your stuff."

"I think that's a reasonable idea, after school done we can unpack all our things when we're done shopping does that sound good to you guys?" Jeb suggested. We all responded with 'fine's' and 'sure's'.

"Let's go then." Some how Hagrid had manged to transport us and our stuff to a truck near were we were going to live...with a pink umbrella. After a short drive in which Hagrid, Iggy, Fang, and, me had to stay in the back with all our stuff. The boxes were all in there proper places before we left for London.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron," Hagrid announced.

"uhhhh is this were we are getting are supplies at, it kinda looks like a rundown pub not fit for rats to live in. Oh, maybe its magic, I wonder what it looks like on the inside, let's go in. But wait, should I go inside, Because what if I'm not allowed because I didn't get a letter to Hogw-" Nudge's babbling was cut off by Iggy's hand on her mouth.

We walked into the pub and Hagrid was greeted by multiple people, and he introduced us to a couple of people like the care-taker Tom, who was quite frankly creepy, before we headed out to were they put the garbage.

"Uh, Hagrid what are we doing back here?" I asked. Hagrid didn't respond, he pulled out his umbrella and tapped the bricks three times. The wall started folding outwords until it created a perfect archway.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Hagrid said with a twinkle in his black eyes."Before we buy anythin' you must exchange some money at Gringgotts, the wizard bank."

As we walked into the wizard bank I looked at the inscriptions and it said:

**Enter, stranger, but take heed**

**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**

**For those who take, but do not earn,**

**Must pay most dearly in there turn,**

**So if you seek beneathour floors**

**A treasure that was never yours,**

**Thief,you have been warned,beware**

**Of finding more than treasure there.**

"Well that's pleasant," I said after reading it out loud for Iggy.

"It works, Nobody ever trys to rob this place." Hagrid looked like he was keeping something from us. After getting our money we left to go get our supplies. I was struggling to keep my hair blonde, It was starting to turn bubble gum pink from excitement. Noticing my struggle Hagrid said,"Max you don't have to struggle to keep your hair and eyes one colour nobody's going to care."

As my hair turned pink, we walked into the robe shop, Jeb explained that him Hagrid and the kids that weren't going to school were going to go and buy the rest of the supplies. I walked into the girl's section, and there was a young girl with Frizzy brown hair and big teeth.

"You're a Metamorphmagus" She beamed." I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"

"Ya, I am and my name's Max." I respond, I think I'll like this girl. She seemed like a know-it-all but at least she had the guts to talk to somebody she just met.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, But I was wondering if you sit with me and my new friend Neville on the train."

" Sure, I'll just talk to the boy's about that but ya I will,"

Me and Hermione talked some more, and I found out she was muggle born, and I told her I was adopted so I didn't know. We walked out of the shop together before we split ways.

"Time for wands now."

Olivanders shop was old and when I walked inside I kinda expected something to jump out with a knife, and stab us.

"I've been expecting you" A wiry old man walked out from behind a self. My hair stood straight on end, Literally."Now, now who's first,"

Fang pushed me forward, I nearly turned and hissed at him. I walked forwards and held out my 'wand' arm, which was my left. I went through nearly fifteen wands before a flock of birds circled me before disappearing.

"12" Weeping Willow, with a core of Mermaids hair. A strange wand indeed, the strangest wand ever made in my shop."

Fang only tried 2 wands, where as Iggy had a total of thirty-two.

The next day...

We had finished most of our unpacking yesterday and were invited over to dinner tonight from our neighbours, The Dursley's I think. We dressed up fairly nice, which for me was a pair of black skinny jeans, Flip flops, and a yellow shirt with ruffles.

" Time to go, kids" Jeb yelled from downstairs, Ugh time to go meet the neighbours. It was going to be a long evening.

When we knocked the door was opened by a walrus- I mean boy around my age who offered To take our coats, smiling at me. Not anyone else just me, Oh God. Angel asked me to pick her up. When we walked into the living room, there was another walrus- I mean the father of the boy who keeps on staring at me, A giraffe- er a woman with a long neck, and a boy with messy black hair around my age.

"Hello and welcome, to our home, I'm Vernon, and this is my wife, Petunia, and son Dudley. That's our nephew Harry." Mr. Dursley, said with a forced smile.

"My name is Jeb Batchelor, and These are my adopted children." Jeb smiled politely.

"I'm Max."

"Fang,"

"yo, I'm Iggy"

"Hello It's so nice to meet you my name's Nudge,"

"It's The Gasman but you can call me Gazzy"

"My name is Angel," Mrs. Dursley, almost swooned when Angel said her name, from her place on my hip.

"You girls look very nice today, What does Max stand for? Maxine right?" Mrs Dursley asked politely.

"Thank you, and no it stands for Maximum." I force a smile. Mr. Dursley mutters something about strange names.

"Sit down and relax." Dudley says to me, patting the spot beside him. I sit down right beside Harry and place Angel on my lap.

"Hi, as you know my name's Max" I say to Harry. He smiles and greets me.

"Do you want to be left alone or something," I say to him.

"No, but my aunt and uncle are hoping you'll get together with Dudley."

"Well this visit just got awkward," I said.

When the evening we went back to our house, and I sat in my bed petting my new pet cat, Harper. We got her from the pet store in Diagon Alley, Iggy and Fang both got owls.

In two weeks we would be getting on the train to Hogwarts, And I Maximum Ride was Terrified.

* * *

**That is chapter two done**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Maximum Ride, they both belong to there respective owners.**

**A/N:Welcome to the new chapter. **

**fantasybookworm2012: This is a remake of my old story by the same name. In the other story there was some mistakes that I had to fix and was easier just to take it down then replace chapters. Sorry for the confusion.**

* * *

The ride to kings cross station was long and boring no matter how you looked at it, and I was afraid. Fang and Iggy knew I was going to sit with Hermione, I hope we would be in the same house. I, unlike the rest of the family read up on Hogwarts so I knew that it was split into four different houses. Your sorted in to those houses by a hat.

I told Iggy and Fang that they had to fight a troll, so they looked rather green right now. We just got to platform 9 when Jeb spoke "there's no such thing as platform nine and three-quarters."

"Oh, Hello, you must be new here," said a plump woman with red hair. "I just showed another boy on to the platform, Ginny why don't you show them how to get on to the platform."

The girl by her side ran at one of the barriers, and vanished. I was even more nervous and was struggling to keep my hair from turning green. The woman seemed to notice the green tint to my hair and said, "Sweetie why don't you go first so you don't attracted the attention of the muggles, take it at a run if your nervous. Once your on the other side you don't have to keep your hair the same colour."

"Okay, Jeb once I'm on the platform, I'm going to look for Hermione." I said before taking of towards the barrier with Harper and my trunks. I closed my eyes when I passed through.

The platform was crowed and was full of strange people, My hair turned hot pink in excitement, Some of the older witches and wizards noticed and smiled at me. I saw Hermione talking to a chubby boy with black hair. I yelled at her, "Hey Hermione"

The boy jumped, and Hermione waved me over. "Max this is Neville, Neville this is Max, she's the one who I said will be sitting with us on the train."

"Hi Max," Said Neville blushing." We should find a compartment on the train before there all taken."

We got my stuff on to the train, and I carried Harper in my arms. We found an empty compartment near the end of the train. I wondered how Fang and Iggy were doing, I was worried about them, I was about to get up to look for them when a boy with greasy blonde hair stepped into the compartment, He looked familiar, Whatever.

" So it's Longbottem, Right and who are you," He said to me and Hermione.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said brightly, causing him to raise an eyebrow. He turned to look at me.

" Maximum Ride,"

"I'm Draco Malfoy, I am a pure blood, whats your blood status?"

"Hermione is a muggle born, and I was adopted by a muggle but from what I can remember of my parents they were both wizards." I glared at him.

" Well pure-bloods like you and I should not hang around with a muggle-born" Malfoy said to me beckoning me to leave with him. I stood up and took a step towards him, the walls of meat standing behind him stepped towards me cracking there knuckless. Before anyone had a chance to blink I had the closest meat head kissing the wall, with both arms pulled behind him my knee on his spin. My hair was red with rage.

"Crabbe, Goyle lets leave," Malfoy said in a panic, I let go of the one I was holding and smirked my hair going back to blonde with a slight orange tinge to it.

"Nobody talks to my friend like that" I snarl.

During the train ride, we had to get changed early because Nevile lost his toad. I found him in the girls washroom. When it was time to get in the boats that Hagrid was leading towards a giant castle I sat with Fang and Iggy, who told me our neighbour was Harry Potter the only known survivor of the killing curse and was attending Hogwarts too.

At the castle there was, an old woman waiting for us. "Come this way students,"

We were currently in the great hall were every on was staring at us.

"Granger, Hermione" Hermione walked shakly up to the stool on which the hat stood waiting, The hat seemed to debate for a minute before yelling Griffindor. The table of Gold cheered really loudly.

"Griffin, Iggy" He was sorted in to Griffindor.

"Ride, Maximum " I heard people whisper about how strange my name was, and blushed my hair turning a light pink, causing a pair of red headed twins to laugh

'well, well, what do we have hear, another traitor to her family's believes. Your incredibly smart. So Ravenclaw perhaps." the hat whispered in my head.

I sighed, and thought at the hat 'look hat I know your going to put me in Griffindor, so you might as well save yourself the trouble and just say it out loud.'

"GRIFFINDOR" The Griffindor table cheered loudly. They cheered even louder when Harry was sorted into the house. Fang was also sorted into Griffindor. Dumbledore stood up and said a few odd things, and we sang the Hogwarts song, before he let us eat.

"So Max did the sorting hat, say you'd be good in any other houses?" asked Hermione who was just talking about how the sorting hat almost placed her in Ravenclaw.

"Same except, he called me a traitor to my family."I shrugged stuffing down more food.

"Hi I'm Fred Weasley," One of the red haired twins said, blushing.

" As you heard my names Maximum Ride, but you can call me Max." I said shaking his hand. His twin and two other boys who looked like his brothers stared at him in shock.

"What?" I snap at the red heads.

"Its just Fred didn't try to prank you," His twin looked completely shock but then got kind of evil grin on his face. "So do you like pranking. You could be useful in our upcoming welcome to school prank."

"Sure I'll help, just come talk to me with a plan. I'm only good at making people mad, it's second nature," I grinned back, making myself look like Fred, and his twin.

"Merlin's beard theres three of them" the oldest red head exclaimed. I giggled and went back to pink hair.

"What are your name's?" I ask.

"That's Percy the-nevermind, Ronald or Ron, and my twin brother George." Fred introduced everyone.

"Hey Max didn't expect to see you here," Someone greeted me from behind. I whirled around and answered, " I didn't expect to see you here and famous, Harry."

"Well at least we don't have Dudley on our tails,"

"At least that pig doesn't want to date you," I groaned thinking of the awkward dinner in which Dudley made and attempt to flirt with me.

"Max, we should head up to the common room, Percy told me how to get there, and the password." Hermione spoke up from a little ways down the table.

"Let's go then," Iggy stood up to go, but I placed a hand on his shoulder pushing him back down.

"Were just going up to the dorms and then were going to have a nice long girl talk," I told him and he sat down again. Two other new girls raised there hand and asked to come with us.

When we walked into the common room, the two girls indroduced themselves as Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

"So Max since you came to England how many boys have been chasing after you?" Lavender giggled at me.

"Harry's cousin Dudley, that's all I think."

"Max, Harry himself looked like he liked your, and not to mention Fred," Hermione waggled her eyebrows.

"Am I just so handsome that you have to talk about me all the time," Fred and George walked into the room. "Well Forge what do you think, do they think I'm handsome,"

"I do believe so Gred." George answered his brother.

"Please," I said,

"We're going to check out our dorm now anyway. We haven't seen it yet." Lavander flipped her hair at them. Wow I didn't think people did that...

"Well It's been a long day I think I'm going to hit the hay for tonight okay?" I say.

The other girls said goodnight, I didn't even put on pajamas I just crashed in my uniform.

* * *

**Thanks for reading? ^.^ Know review or do whatever you lovelies do after reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So I am back with Chapter four. I already have up chapter five finished, and I am almost done chapter six. But unfortunately I will not be posting chapter five until I finish chapter seven. Chapter seven should be done by the weekend of September 14 if I stick to the date I have to get it done by. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Maximum Ride. They both Belong to there respective owners; J. K. Rowling and James Patterson **

* * *

I woke up to Hermione's face really close to mine. I let out a yell and tumbled off the bed. Parvati and Lavender where laughing at me from their own beds. I glanced at the clock, it was five in the morning. Seeing my confused face Hermione said, "We've all been up for an hour, probably because It's the first day of a new school,"

"Well what do we now, school starts in like three hours," I wondered out loud. Letting my hair changed from pink to orange.

"Well we could go and prank the guys?" Lavender suggested.

"Let's go..." I laugh taking off towards the door.

"Wait!"Hermione yells at me, I sigh dreading the answer, "We need a plan first."

We spent a half an hour coming up with the perfect prank.

"I don't know about this guys" Hermione muttered.

"You came up with over half of the plan, and anyway were right outside my brothers dorm now. After we open this door there is no turning back got it." I whisper-yelled at Hermione. She nodded.

"Ladies do you have everything?" I question.

"Yes ma'am," Lavender and Parvati say in sync. Creepy.

I slowly open up the door, inside Iggy and Fang were already awake, and looked up when I opened the door. I put a finger to my lips and gestured behind me to were the girls were armed with various different forms of make-up. Fang pointed to were Harry and Ron were sleeping.

I grabbed some liquid eyeliner and applied it carefully to Ron's eye. I looked over and saw that Lavender and Parvati were doing the same to Harry. Whole process took about and hour to do. When we were done Parvati and Lavender went to put the make-up away, while Hermione, Fang, Iggy, and I went down to the common room.

"I can't wait until they wake up and find out what we did to them." Iggy smiled. At about ten to eight, there was a shout and you could hear three people roaring with laughter,

"I am going down to breakfast now" I stated as the crowd in the common room started to shrink. Iggy and Fang left to go help Harry and Ron take off their makeup.

"Max, I'll just bring your stuff to class with me, if you grab me some toast." Hermione said.

"Deal."

Outside the Great Hall was a group, of Slytherins. The group Malfoy belonged to, I sighed and kept waking forward.

"I'm telling you that Maximum Ride looks familiar, she reminds me of my cousin that went missing when My aunt Bella was sent to prison. She shouldn't be in Gryffindor, she clearly belongs in Slytherin. She doesn't act like any Gryffindor I have ever seen."

"But what if she wont listen to reason," The only female of the group said.

"Then we'll just have to push her until she does," Malfoy sneered, then saw me coming down the stairs, "Why hello, Max, would you like to be one of the few Gryffindor's to sit at the Slytherin table."

"And why would I do that, might I ask," I questioned.

"Because I know for a fact that you don't know anything about your past, but maybe I could help with that," Malfoy offered.

"And what makes you think I'll take you up on that offer," I say.

"Because I know you want to know. if your really whose daughter I think you are, then eventually the need to know will become to much and you'll come crying to me looking for answers." He smirked while the people behind him raised there eyebrows at him.

"Then whose daughter am I and why am I so important to you." I ask.

"See guys I told you she's cunning" Malfory said to the people behind him. Then he turned to me, "Because I haven't seen you since I was little."

"Well any way I have to go. Try not to talk to me in the halls or anywhere's else for that matter." as I turn around to leave Malfoy grabs my hand.

"Oi, leave her alone," Fred yelled while walking down the grand staircase, with his twin, Ron, Harry, Fang, and Iggy.

"Fine, let's go," Malfoy huffed.

"Are you alright Max," Fred asks while picking up my hand and examined where Malfoy grabbed it.

"By the way Max, Hermione wants you to meet her in the library, and tells you to forget the food." Harry says from his spot beside Ron. I take off towards the library.

When I arrived Hermione was sitting around a giant stack of books. I sighed and wondered what she wanted, I liked her so far but I was starting to think she was going to make slacking off on school work really difficult.

"Oh, Max there you are. Professor Dumbledore wanted me and a friend to put these books away for him, He said that some of the books go in the restricted vault. So to be careful when carrying them."

"Um, Hermione, why don't we give them to the librarian," I suggested, Hermione Blushed bright red, I raised my eyebrows at her. After giving the books to the librarian, whose name no one seemed to have mentioned to me, we left to our next class.

On the way to transfiguration, a man with greasy black hair was walking towards us. From what I heard he was professor Snape the Potions master.

"I wonder if that's natural grease or does he use Hair gel." It took me a moment to realized I had said that out loud. I prayed that no one had heard. But from Hermione's face of pure shock and Snapes face of rage I realized I was doomed.

"Well, well I think it's a detention for you Miss. Ride. " he nodded at me before calmly walking off.

Only I could manage to get detention before school even started for the year.

After school I sighed as I walked out of detention,because scrubbing down the jars of bat livers and newt eyes is obviously one of my favorite activities.

"Hey Max," I looked over and saw Fred jogging towards me.

"Sup, dude,"

"I see you broke mine and George record for detention, never have we ever gotten a detention before school even started" He smirked at me.

"Yo, Maximum, come here," Iggy yells at me. I sigh.

"What do want," I snap at raises his eyebrows at me.

"Well we need to go for a...walk. By the way I sent a letter to Jeb telling him you got detention before school started." Iggy smiled like an angel at me.

"Kay whatever. Let's go," We walked to the forest. After a quick flight we went back to our dorms.

"Max." Hermione was staring at me when I walked into the dorm. "I saw you go down to the forest, so, Don't get mad, but I-I-I followed you and well. I saw the, uh, the, um, well."

"The wings," I finish for her.

"Yeah. " She squeaked.

"It's okay if you know, it's just you can't tell anyone."

"Um, do you mind if I ask how?"

"Well it all started..." I begin before spilling my entire life story to her.

"That's horrible, how can they do that to children," Hermione fumes.

"Yeah...and know Malfoy is trying to tell me I am his cousin."

"Are you?"

"I don't know, It's a possibility I mean he looks a lot like the little boy I remember. So anyway, what was your life like growing up."

"Well I have amazing parent's and I'm an only child, growing up I never really had any friends." Hermione says with a shrugged.

"Well you know what Hermione,"

"What Max."

"Growing up I had the flock and Jeb, but we were more like brothers and sisters than friends, So if it's okay with you I would like to be your best friend." I ask.

"That's fine with me best friend."

* * *

**I would like to thank you for your Reviews and please feel free to leave more, **


	5. Chapter 5

**And I am back before I had planned, as I have had nothing to do. School started on Thursday and it is already a weekend. Plus I have a cold. **

**So here is chapter five and it is short and was very very boring to write, I mean I started chapter five in the middle of June and here it is in September. **

**Thanks for your reviews, **

**On to the story.**

**DICLAIMER: I do not own the Characters of Maximum Ride and Harry Potter, nor do I make money from the Fanfiction I am now righting. All rights go to James Patterson and J. **

* * *

The next day there was a notice pinned in the common room saying the first years had flying lessons with the Slytherins, it wasn't like I haven't flown before I just haven't flown on a broom. I have wings I mean how hard could this be.

Madam Hooch was our flying teacher, and she was...intersting.

"Well what are you all waiting for?" She barked " everyone by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

"Um ma'am," Iggy started.

"What." She answered in a clipped voice.

"I'm blind and I don't really think this would be very safe."

"Oh. Well then just stand here by me untill this lesson is over" Madam Hooch said awkwardly.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," Called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'up'"

"UP!" Everyone shouted.

My broom shot into my hands, as did Harry's. Malfoys came up after a second up. Hermione, Neville, Crabbe, and Goyle's brooms didn't come off the ground. I look beside me to hear Fang say a quite 'up'. His broom came up off the ground and flew away before it touched his hand. Everyone was laughing and Fang's checks turned a light shade of pink.

"Uh. Go stand over beside Mr. Griffin." Madam Hooch said. That made my day, which was not going great thanks to a detention from Snape.

When Nevile broke his wrist I ran after him and Madam Hooch.

"Oh hello there Miss..." She began.

"Ride, and I have a detention with Snape, and I'm going to be late so I was wondering if I could be excused.

"Of coarse."

As I walked down to the dungeon I got bored so I changed my hair and eye colour. I was working on changing one of my eyes one colour and my other eye a different colour, it was proving to be quite the challenge.

"Maximum today you will be cleaning out the supply closet."

"Okay let me get my gloves."

"The will not be needed." He says.

"You've got to be kidding me, I'm digging through slime and bugs and strange stuff without gloves."

"Yes." He says slowly as if speaking to a child.

I started to mumble swear word under my breath which apparently was not that quiet.

"colourful use of langue Miss Ride, but unfortunately for you that will not be tolerated. You will stay late after this and detention for the next week. I do not feel like spending my Halloween with you so tomorrow you are free."

By the time I was out of detention It was just a little past curfew so I had to run up to the dorm as to not get in too much more trouble."

"So Max I heard you got another week of detention." Fred says coming up behind me.

"Yep," I smirk.

"Well then, I think I shall get detention before the first years are even sorted next year," He grins.

"Your on." I laugh before walking to my room. When I got up there Hermione was grumbling about some kind of a duel. I think she finally lost it.

I pick up Quidditch through the ages. It was a good book, I was half-way through it when Hermione was getting up to leave.

"Oh Hermione, sneaking out after curfew, you bad girl," I smirk following her out the door.

"Harry, and Ronald agreed to meet Malfoy at midnight to duel." Hermione huffed.

"We've had what two days of classes, non of us know how use that kind of magic"

"We need to go down and wait for them." Hermione growled, dragged me down into the common room.

"Sure Hermione, why not. It is not like I maybe wanted to sleep or anything," I huff

"Well that's a relief" Hermione said not catching on to the mood at all. It was half-past eleven when the boys finally made there way downstairs. They didn't seem to notice me and Hermione sitting in the chairs.

"I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry." Hermione said flicking on the lamp beside her. Ron's face seemed to be turning read in anger.

"You go back to bed." Ron snarled.

"I'll go to bed when you go to bed." I say getting up and brushing imaginary dirt of my pants.

"Come on, we have to go," Harry said to Ron. Together the left through the portrait. Hermione wasn't giving up that easily, she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the common room all the while hissing about inappropriate behavior.

"Max got detention before school even started and your not getting angry with her!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well that's because Max takes her studying seriously." Hermione explain. Wait a minute I take my studying seriously, well then. Hermione and I caught up with the boy's and told them we were going with them.

"If it means anything I had no intentions of coming.I caught Hermione sneaking out and I wanted to see what was happening." I confess.

"Well feel free to go back anytime." Ron snapped.

"Thanks for the invitation but I am awake now and I am not waking back to-Hey! Is that Neville!" I point to a lump on the floor. Sure enough it was Neville. Soon enough Neville had joined us for our little nighttime stroll.

When we reached the trophy room, nobody was there. Harry was looking around the trophies to make sure they weren't there. Out of nowhere we heard Filch talking to his demon cat. Neville tripped and sent him and Ron Flying into a suit of armor, that is when we started to run.

Eventually we stopped running, after taking a secret passage way, we found ourselves by the charms classroom. Hermione opened the door to a locked room we all flew in, panting. Hermione, Harry and Ron were all listening to the conversation outside the door, I turned to face the inside of the room.

My jaw dropped when I took in the murderous eyes of a giant three headed dog. Puddles of drool had gathered underneath the three heads. Neville had succeeded in catching Harry's attention, and Harry looked right into the eyes of the beast.

Harry opened the door knob from behind and we all fell out as the door slammed shut behind us. We looked at each other then took off running towards the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Where on earth have you all been?" The Fat lady questioned.

"Never mind that Pig's snout, Pig's snout." Harry shouted looking behind him.

As we got into the dorm room I shook my head and went up to my room. Behind me I could hear Hermione mention the trap door as she lectured the boys. Poor Neville I thought, as I fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
